Becomes Wild
by Gashinaa
Summary: Ditinggal ibunya bekerja dan perlakuan mesum sang kakak, membuat si anak pemalu macam Tao bisa menjadi binal dan nakal. (KrisTao! Incest, yaoi, NC! With 23!Kris and 11!Tao. RnR juseyo O.O)


**Becomes Wild**

 _A KrisTao Fanfiction by Gashinaa_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wu Kris = 23 tahun

Huang Zi Tao/Wu Tao = 11 tahun

 **Warning!** Lemon/NC, Yaoi, typo, innocent!Tao, pedo!Kris, Incest?, one-shot

 _._

 _._

 _._

•••

Matahari menampakkan dirinya malu-malu pada Senin pagi yang cerah. Senin adalah hari tersibuk seluruh manusia. Sekolah, kuliah, kerja, semuanya sibuk.

Begitupun dengan orang-orang yang mendiami rumah mewah dengan keluarga bermarga 'Wu' itu.

Nyonya Wu tengah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Nyonya Wu adalah seorang janda yangmemiliki dua orang anak lelaki yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Wu Yi Fan, atau dikenal sebagai Kris Wu, adalah pria berusia 23 tahun yang tampan. Rambutnya diwarnai menjadi pirang, tingginya hampir mencapai 190 cm dan garis wajah yang tegas. Meski begitu, ia anak yang suka mabuk-mabukan, berdiam di club bersama teman kampusnya dan bermain wanita. Ia memiliki watak yang keras dan dikenal pemarah.

Berbeda dengan kakaknya, Wu Zi Tao adalah anak berusia 11 tahun. Ia duduk di kelas 6 SD. Di bawah kantung matanya terdapat garis kehitaman, seperti panda. Garis wajahnya bahkan seperti yeoja. Tubuhnya yang montok itu terkadang tak luput dari pandangan para _Ahjussi_ mesum yang kelaparan. Tao anak yang pemalu dan juga, agak pendiam.

Mengingat kedua anaknya, Nyonya Wu harus mengelus dadanya. Apalagi, ketika mendengar keluhan Tao tentang Kris yang selalu saja membuatnya takut. Begitulah Kris, ia selalu merisak adik kecilnya ini.

"Yifan, Zitao! Sarapan sudah siaap~!" teriak Nyonya Wu sambil menaiki tangga. Kamar kedua anaknya berada di lantai dua.

Tampaklah sang panda mungil bernama Zi Tao. Anak itu sudah siap dengan tas merk gucci-nya dan seragam rapi. Tao sudah terbiasa mandi pagi, kira-kira jam lima.

"Zitao, sudah mandi, eoh?" sapa ibunya sambil tersenyum lembut. Tao mendongak, lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia langsung menuruni tangga, menuju kearah meja makan.

Maka, Nyonya Wu memutuskan untuk membangunkan sang anak sulung.

"Yifaan~!" panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar si sulung. Tidak ada jawaban dari sana. Sang ibu pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya.

Hingga..

 _"Ahhnn~ o-oppa.. I-itu.. Ahhh.."_

Nyonya Wu mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu kamar anaknya. Mendengar desahan wanita di kamar sang anak, tentu membuatnya tahu apa yang dilakukan anaknya.

Bukan sekali atau dua kali Nyonya Wu mendengar desahan erotis itu. Hampir setiap hari, Kris membawa seorang wanita pada tengah malam ke kamarnya, lalu bercinta sampai pagi. Mau diperingatkan pun, rasanya percuma saja. Karena toh, anak itu malah akan melukainya.

Wanita paruh baya itu menuruni tangga. Mendapati anak bungsunya yang tengah menatapnya heran. Mata pandanya menggerling lucu.

"Gege tidak sarapan?" tanyanya ketika sang ibu menuangkan nasi dan sayur kearah piringnya.

"Tidak, sayang. Gege-mu kecapekan," bohongnya. Tidak mungkin, kan, Nyonya Wu mengatakan bahwa Kris tengah bercinta dengan seorang wanita asing di kamarnya?

Tao terlalu polos untuk mendengar itu.

"Ah, ibu lupa. Nanti ketika pulang, kau bisa 'kan pulang sendiri?" tanya sang Ibu dengan senyumnya. Tao mendongak.

"Emm.. Memang, ibu mau kemana?"

"Ibu lupa kalau hari ini ibu ada rapat." jelas wanita itu. "Kau bisa kan, pulang dengan Sehun-ah dan Baekhyun?"

Tao mengangguk. Sehun dan Baekhyun adalah anak tetangga sebelah rumahnya dan juga merupakan satu-satunya teman. Sehun adalah teman sekelasnya, sedangkan Baekhyun baru memasuki jenjang SMP. SMP Baekhyun bersebelahan dengan sekolah Tao dan Sehun.

Mereka pun memakan sarapannya dengan khidmat.

•••

Sepulang sekolah, ia mengajak Sehun untuk pulang bersama. Anak itu tentunya sangat bahagia, bisa pulang bersama Tao. Sehun anak yang suka berbuat ulah bersama Kai dan Chanyeol. Kai adalah anak kelas sebelah yang mesumnya minta ampun, sedangkan Chanyeol adalah teman sekelas Baekhyun yang pernah bersekolah di SD mereka.

Bisa dibilang, Chanyeol dulunya adalah sunbae mereka.

Dan kini, Tao, Sehun dan Baekhyun pun pulang bersama dengan ceria. Baekhyun terus saja meminta mereka untuk berhenti di tempat kosmetik.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini, hyung? Ini 'kan, tempat khusus wanita?" tanya Sehun keki ketika melihat alat rias itu.

Baekhyun berkedip nakal, "Channie suka melihatku dengan polesan eyeliner~ Dan, kebetulan eyeliner-ku habis!"

"Tapi, hyung kan namja.." celetuk Tao polos, membuat si cabe menatapnya tajam.

"Ayolah, Zitao! Kau pikir, hanya wanita yang boleh merias diri?" balas Baekhyun, tak terima jika namja tidak boleh membeli peralatan rias.

Jangan bingung bila Baekhyun sudah begini. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih yang unik. Chanyeol memiliki fetish terhadap hal-hal yang nyentrik, sedangkan Baekhyun suka mendandani dirinya sendiri seperti yeoja.

Dan, menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu nyentrik karena kelakuannya terlihat seperti yeoja.

Saat Baekhyun tengah sibuk mencari eyeliner idamannya, mata Sehun tak sengaja melihat sesuatu.

"Ah, Tao! Itu kan, kakakmu!" tunjuk Sehun kearah sepasang manusia yang berada di seberang, di depan pintu masuk. Mereka tampak seperti kekasih yang romantis.

Tao menatap kemana Sehun menunjuk. Dan, benar saja. Itu adalah kakaknya, Wu Yi Fan aka Kris. Mata panda lucunya tak lepas menatapi gerak-gerik sang kakak bersama wanita-nya itu.

Hingga, mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Eh!" Tao langsung membuang muka. Agak lucu karena ia kepergok sedang berada di tempat kosmetik ini.

Lagipula, siapa yeoja yang berada di samping Kris?

.

"Kris-oppa~ Bukan kah, itu dongsaengmu?" tanya si yeoja dengan nada yang dibuat seksi. Kris hanya menatapnya malas.

Setelah bercinta di kamarnya, si yeoja ini mengajaknya untuk pergi ke tempat kosmetik. Ia membutuhkan lipstick dan beberapa alat kecantikan. Alasannya cuma satu, agar terlihat cantik dimata si sulung Wu ini.

Ketika menatap kemana si yeoja ini menunjuk, ia bertatapan langsung dengan iris black-pearl sang adik. Ia bisa melihat, bahwa adiknya membuang muka lalu berbalik membelakanginya.

Bongkahan pantat sintal itu menjadi santapan menarik bagi matanya. Kris selalu menatap anak itu dengan tatapan mesumnya, yang dinilai sebagai tatapan intimidasi oleh adiknya. Tubuhnya yang montok berisi itu, pantat yang bohay, juga sifat pemalu si adik, membuatnya terkadang bernafsu.

Sialnya, untuk meluapkan nafsunya itu, ia selalu menyewa para wanita di club untuk disetubuhi. Melampiaskan nafsunya yang tak terbendung lantaran memikirkan tubuh molek adiknya.

Aha! Ia punya cara agar si yeoja sialan ini tidak membuntutinya.

"Uhm, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang," ujarnya dingin.

"E-eeh?! Kenapa?" protes si yeoja. Namun, mendadak ciut ketika melihat tatapan tajam dari Kris.

"Adikku jauh lebih penting."

Membiarkan si yeoja yang merengut kesal, ia menghampiri sang adik.

.

Tao memperhatikan bagaimana sang sunbae tercintanya itu tengah memilih eyeliner yang pas untuknya. Sehun sesekali menjahilinya, membuat si cantik Baekhyun itu kesal.

Mata pandanya menoleh kearah belakang, mendapati kakaknya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang.. Sulit diartikan.

"E-eh.. K-.. Kris-hyung.." Sehun dan Baekhyun agak terkejut dengan kedatangan pria pirang itu.

Tao membalikkan badannya, lalu menunduk. Tidak mau melihat kearah sang kakak sulungnya.

"Oh~? Pantas saja Panda Kecilku ini lama pulangnya. Ternyata, mampir kesini," ujarnya sambil membungkuk, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Tao.

"A.. Aku.."

"Ayo pulang."

Tao menatap kearah Baekhyun dan Sehun. Dua temannya hanya dapat menggigit bibir mereka. Tanpa diduga, Kris menarik tangan sang adik lalu menyeretnya keluar dari toko kosmetik itu. Mereka lantas menaiki mobil merah milik Kris, lalu benar-benar pergi dari toko itu.

Tao menunduk sambil memainkan kuku jarinya. Ia sangat takut dengan kakak sulungnya, sejujurnya. Dari kecil, Tao tidak pernah mau mendekati Kris. Kakaknya sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau sudah punya yeojachingu, hm?" tanya Kris, lebih mirip kearah menuduh sang adik.

Tao mengerjap, lalu berkata pelan, "Ti-tidak..."

Lampu merah pun menyala, menandakan bahwa kendaraan harus berhenti sebentar. Kris menghentikan mobilnya, lalu menatap tajam sang adik.

"Benarkah? Lantas, kenapa kau ke toko kosmetik, hm?" tanyanya lagi, dengan nada yang sangat menuntut jawaban dari si Panda manis ini. "Kau menyukai seseorang?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, gege." tandasnya, sambil menggeleng. Ia menatap kebawah, tak mau menatap iris sang kakak. "A-aku hanya mengantarkan Baekkie-hyung.."

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum licik. Ia ingin sekali membully adik manisnya ini. Ia meraih dagu si Panda. Memaksanya agar menatap dirinya.

"Lawan bicaramu ada di depan, Zitao." katanya tegas dengan menatap tajam sang adik. "Lagipula, yeoja mana yang mau denganmu."

Tao menggigit bibirnya ketika menyadari bahwa lampunya sudah hijau. Kris kembali mengemudikan mobilnya, seolah menganggap bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Kris melirik ponselnya yang bergetar, tanda ada telepon masuk. Karena sedang mengemudi, ia berkata, "Tao, angkat teleponnya."

Tao hanya menurut, lalu meraih ponsel sang kakak. Didapati, ternyata ibu mereka yang menelepon.

"Hallo, ibu?"

 _"Hallo, Zitao? Kau bersama Yifan?"_

"Uhm, iya. Yifan-ge sedang mengemudi. Ada apa?"

 _"Aku harus minta maaf berkali-kali pada kalian, sayang. Ibu sudah ada di rumah, sedang mengemas barang-barang ibu. Uhm, ibu ditugaskan ke Busan selama dua minggu."_

Degh. Tao agak terkejut mendengarnya. Sementara itu, Kris hanya datar saja sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

 _"Jadi, tidak apa-apa kan jika ibu titipkan kau pada Yifan?"_

"Uhm.. N-ne.."

 _"Kajja! Baiklah. Ibu minta maaf ya. Sampai jumpa, sayang. Jangan lupa katakan pada Yifan, ya."_

Tao menggigit bibirnya ketika telepon itu berakhir. Ia menatap kakaknya, berusaha mencari kata-kata agar tidak gugup.

"Apa yang dikatakan ibu?" tanya Kris tanpa menoleh kearah sang adik.

"I-ibu bilang, ia akan di Busan selama dua minggu.." jawab Tao sambil meremas celana sekolahnya.

Kris hanya ber-ooh-ria, walau ia tak dapat menahan seringainya. Ia teringat dengan perkataan sunbae-nya di bar, beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu, ia menceritakan tentang betapa frustasinya ia memiliki adik pemalu namun dapat menggoyahkan imannya.

 _"Percayalah, hoobae. Kau tunggulah saat yang tepat. Ketika ibumu mendapat tugas di luar kota, misalnya. Kau bebas menyentuh adikmu itu."_

•••

Tao sedang memakai pakaiannya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Sebelum berpakaian, ia mencari dalaman yang pas untuk menutup tubuhnya. Ia mencari celana dalam miliknya di lemari.

Tubuh montok nan berisi itu membungkuk ketika celana dalamnya terjatuh. Ia mencoba mengambil celana dalamnya. Hingga, tak sadar jika Kris ada di belakangnya. Mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan pelan.

Ketika hendak memakainya, tangan kekar sang kakak terulur untuk merengkuh tubuh telanjang sang Panda. Membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"A-ah, gege!" pekiknya. Sedangkan, Kris hanya diam saja sambil memeluk tubuh montok adiknya itu

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya kearah tengkuk leher sang adik, mengesap wangi khas miliknya. Sedangkan, Tao hanya mengerang, geli ketika nafas kakaknya menggelitik lehernya.

"Nggh~ G-gege.." erangnya ketika Kris mengecup daun telinganya, lalu menjilat dan menggigitnya pelan.

Tangannya bergerilya di daerah dada montok sang adik. Mencubit, menekan dan memelintir puting susu itu. Membuat Tao mengerang makin keras.

Kris mengangkat tubuh telanjang itu kearah kasur sang adik. Ia menindih tubuh mungil itu, lalu mencium bibir persik sang adik dengan nafsu.

Ya, Kris sudah lama membendung nafsunya terhadap sang adik. Dan, hari ini adalah hari dimana ia bisa melampiaskan pada orangnya langsung.

"Mmphhf.. Ngghh.." Tao mengerang ketika Kris menciumnya liar. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke mulut kecil sang adik.

Kris mengabsen isi mulut anak itu, lalu mengajak lidah sang adik untuk menari di dalam. Bunyi kecipak pun terdengar, bersamaan dengan geraman Kris.

Anak Panda itu memukul-mukul dada sang kakak, berusaha lepas karena pasokan oksigennya. Ia ketakutan, jujur saja.

Sang kakak melepas ciumannya, membentuk benang saliva. Ia menyeringai, menatap sejenak keadaan adiknya ini.

Muka yang memerah, mata yang sayu juga berair, mulut kucingnya yang masih meneteskan saliva—entah milik siapa—dan dada montoknya yang naik turun. Pemandangan itu membuat libidonya makin naik.

"G.. Gege—Ahhnn..~" suara laknat itu meluncur dari mulut Tao, ketika Kris menjilat-jilat lehernya.

Jilat, gigit, hisap.. Begitu lah yang dilakukan Kris terhadap leher putih Tao, menyebabkan sang adik mengerang dan melenguh. Sebuah tanda keunguan bersarang di lehernya, lalu Kris kembali bergerilya di bagian lain. Membuat 'tanda', tentu saja.

"Ge.. Gegeehhh~ hentikaann.. Nggghh~" Tao menggeliat gelisah ketika kakaknya menorehkan tanda keunguan itu di sekitar dadanya.

Kris menghentikan aksinya, lalu menatap sang adik dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Ia ingin memakan adiknya sekarang juga. Dan jika boleh jujur, dari semua wanita yang pernah bercinta dengannya, Tao lah yang membuatnya lebih bernafsu dan bergairah.

"Ini adalah permainan yang sangat seru, Zitao~" ujar Kris dengan seringai mesumnya.

Tao tidak bodoh untuk sadar akan situasi ini. Ibunya sering mengatakan, bahwa ia harus berhati-hati dengan penjahat seksual. Ia juga sering mendengar bagaimana penjahat seksual itu beraksi ketika menerkam mangsanya.

Namun, Tao tidak berpikir bahwa ia berada dekat dengan si 'Penjahat Seksual' itu, kakaknya sendiri.

"I-ini salah, gege.." lirihnya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ki-kita sesama pria."

"Pria?" Kris menaikkan alisnya, masih tersenyum mesum. "Mana ada seorang pria bertubuh montok sepertimu, Zitao?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kris menghisap dada kiri montok sang asik, membuat si empunya melenguh. Ia menghisap, lalu menjilat-jilat putingnya dengan erotis. Sedangkan, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memainkan puting kirinya.

"Aahhngg.. Ahh~nn.."

 _Rasanya begitu nikmat.._

"Seorang pria tidak akan melenguh sekeras itu, Zitao," ucapnya disela-sela jilatannya.

Kris menyudahi jilatannya, lalu beralih ke puting yang satunya. Refleks, Tao membusungkan dadanya, dengan mata pandanya yang tertutup.

"A-ahhh.. Ah!—su-sudahh, gege.. Ahh~" Tao mendesah ketika Kris memainkan penis mungil sang adik dengan tangannya yang menganggur.

Ia melepaskan hisapannya, lalu menatap hasilnya. Dada montok anak itu sudah banjir dengan salivanya, lehernya yang dihiasi oleh _kissmark_ dan juga penis kecil adiknya yang agak menegang.

Ia mengocok penis kecil itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat si empu mendesah kembali. Ia menghisapnya, lalu menjilatnya seperti lolipop.

 _Rasanya aneh.. Tapi juga nikmat.._

Tao mendesah erotis, sedangkan tangannya mencengkram surai sang kakak dengan erat. Sedangkan, sang kakak tetap menghisap miliknya dengan kuat. Seperti memeras susu dari seekor sapi.

Ia terus menghisap dan menjilat penis itu, sedangkan Tao hanya dapat melenguh. Hingga, ia merasakan panas di sekitar perutnya. Tanda bahwa ia akan orgasme.

"Ahh! Aaaahhnn~! G-Gegee.. A-akuhh.. AAHHH!"

Ia melenguh kencang ketika mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Tanpa ragu, Kris menelan cairan itu. Manis, menurutnya. Dan, ia sudah tak sabar untuk memasuki permainan intinya.

"Nikmat bukan~?" tanya Kris, sedangkan Tao hanya dapat mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Matanya sayu, pipinya memerah.

Dan, tanpa sadar, Tao mengangguk pelan.

Kris menyeringai mendapati adiknya yang pasrah akan perlakuannya. Ia menekuk kaki Tao hingga bahunya, lalu memposisikan penisnya yang sudah menegang dari tadi.

"Siap untuk acara inti, Zitao? Aku yakin kau akan meminta lebih padaku.."

Setelah itu, ia memasukkan penis besarnya kearah lubang Tao. Membuat sang adik terbelalak, lalu berteriak.

"AAAKKKHH—Sa-sakiiitthh.. Aaaakh!"

Tao menggelinjang, bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sedangkan, Kris hanya mampu menggeram nikmat sambil terus memasukkan penis itu kedalam lubang Tao.

Setelah tertanam sempurna, Kris menghentikan aksinya. Ingin menikmati pijatan dalam lubang sempit Tao. Sedangkan, Tao hanya dapat menangis. Anak itu bisa merasakan bahwa lubangnya dirobek secara paksa, merasakan darah yang merembes dari lubangnya.

"Pertamanya memang sakit. Tapi, lama-kelamaan kau akan mendesah dibawahku.. Memintaku untuk menggejotmu lebih," ucapnya sambil menyeringai mesum.

Ia pun memagut kembali bibir kucing sang adik dengan liar, sedangkan penisnya mulai bergerak maju-mundur dengan perlahan.

Tao mencengkram bahu Kris yang masih terpakai pakaiannya. Ia mengerang dalam ciumannya ketika penis sang kakak mulai menggejotnya cepat. Airmatanya turun, ia kesakitan.

Hingga, ia merasakan kenikmatan dari kesakitan itu.

 _Rasanya nikmat sekali.._

"AHHHH~! Ge—gegeehh.. Aahnngg~!"

Kris menyeringai, "Ah, dapat kau!"

Setelah itu, ia menusuk-nusuk lubang Tao dengan keras, menusuk tepat kearah titik sensitifnya. Pikiran jahilnya datang, ia sengaja melambatkan gerakannya. Menyebabkan erangan frustasi dari Tao.

"Aaahhh~.. Gegeeehh.. La-lagiihh.. Ngaahh.." desahnya memohon kearah sang kakak.

"Lagi apa, sayang?" tanyanya sengaja. Ia meringis ketika lubang itu menjepit penis jumbonya.

"Tu-tusuk lagiihh.. Ahh~ Le-lebih cepaathh." mohonnya frustasi sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sang kakak.

Kris menyeringai penuh kemenangan, lalu menggenjot sang adik dengan keras dan cepat. Membuat tubuh adiknya terguncang-guncang. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mendesah dengan nakal.

Sejak kapan Tao yang pemalu ini menjadi binal?

"Khh.. Kau sempiith, ghh.." geramnya sambil terus menumbuk lubang Tao dengan keras. Sedangkan, sang adik hanya mampu mendesah kenikmatan. Wajahnya memerah, matanya sayu dan berkaca-kaca.

"A-ahhh, gegee.. Ta-Tao mau.. Pipiiss.."

"Bersama sayang, ghh.."

Dengan beberapa hentakan, Tao pun akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya. Cairan itu membasahi tubuhnya dan perut sang kakak. Setelahnya, Kris menyusul dengan menanamkan penisnya di lubang Tao. Menyemburkannya di dalam.

Tao merasa penuh. Ia bisa merasakan hangat yang menjalar di perutnya.

Kris memeluk tubuh itu tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya sama sekali. Ia melumat kembali bibir kucing itu, sedangkan Tao hanya dapat pasrah menikmatinya.

"Gegee.." rengeknya ketika Kris mengangkat wajahnya. "Keluarkan ituu.."

Tangannya menunjuk kearah penis Kris yang masih tertanam di lubangnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengeluarkannya. Dia masih betah di rumahnya, sayang."

Hening sejenak, lalu Kris pun kembali menusuk lubang itu.

"A-ahhh.. Gegee.. Su-sudahhh..' lenguhnya frustasi ketika Kris semakin menggenjot keras dirinya.

Seakan tuli, Kris kembali menggenjot sang adik tepat di titik sensitifnya. Tao lagi-lagi mendesah, mengabaikan fakta bahwa dirinya terlihat sangat binal dengan memohon-mohon kepada Kris—supaya dipercepat, tentu saja.

•••

Pagi sudah datang. Matahari menyingsing, menampakkan batang hidungnya. Cahayanya masuk ke sela-sela jendela sebuah kamar, menyorot dua sosok adik-kakak yang tengah berpelukan.

Tao yang lebih dulu bangun, mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia berusaha bangun, namun susah.

Pertama, karena lengan kekar sang kakak. Kedua, bagian belakangnya masih sakit. Sangat perih.

Ia mencoba menyingkirkan lengan kekar sang kakak. Meski dengan susah payah, akhirnya ia berhasil lepas. Dengan tertatih, ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

Setibanya di kamar mandi, ia menatap dirinya sejenak di cermjn wastafel. Ia bisa melihat banyak tanda yang diberikan sang kakak di daerah leher, dan dadanya.

Tao menatap nanar tanda itu. Ia mencoba menggosoknya, supaya hilang. Namun, yang terjadi malah tanda itu lebih memerah dan keunguan dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa tidak mau hilang?" gerutunya sambil terus menggosoknya. Meringis sakit.

"Karena tanda itu takkan hilang sampai berhari-hari, Zitao."

Tao menegang, lalu menoleh kearah pintu. Mendapati sang kakak yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Ia mendekati sang adik yang menunduk, lalu menelusuri leher sang adik dengan jarinya. Namun, aksinya terhenti ketika melihat bahu Tao yang naik-turun, juga isakan kecil darinya.

"Gege.. Jangan siksa Tao lagi.." rengeknya tanpa menatap kearah sang kakak.

Ada perasaan bersalah pada diri Kris. Pasalnya, tadi malam ia memang bermain kasar pada Tao. Mungkin, terhitung lima ronde mereka habiskan hingga Tao sangat lemas.

Gila? Memang.

Kris berjongkok, lalu memegang kedua lengan sang adik dengan tangannya. Ia menatap kearah iris hitam itu lekat.

"Maafkan gege, sayang. Gege kelepasan," ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap air mata sang adik.

Tao hanya terdiam dengan perlakuan Kris yang berbeda. Biasanya, kakaknya ini pasti akan mengintimidasi dirinya. Namu, kali ini berbeda.

"Kajja, kita mandi bersama, oke?" Kris mengajak Tao lalu mereka pun mandi bersama.

.

Keadaannya sudah biasa saja. Kris yang sibuk dengan kuliahnya, dan Tao yang tergeletak manis di kasurnya. Salahkan saja permainan Kris yang kasar, membuatnya susah berjalan untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Sesuai kata-kata Kris, ketika Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai datang menjenguk, ia mengatakan bahwa sedang sakit kaki dan pantat akibat terjatuh. Tao mana mau menceritakan perihal malam 'itu' didepan teman dan sunbae-nya itu.

Setelah hari itu, Kris seperti begitu perhatian padanya. Menawarkan makanan, atau menawarkan diri untuk diantar ke kamar mandi. Kejadian malam itu seperti tidak pernah terjadi.

Dan, entah kenapa, Tao menginginkannya lagi.

Katakan saja Tao gila. Si anak pemalu ini ternyata sudah menjadi nakal karena sang kakak. Tak jarang, ketika malam, ia bermasturbasi. Membayangkan bagaimana kakaknya menggagahinya saat itu, bagaimana kakaknya menyentuh titik sensitifnya dan bagaimana kakaknya menggodanya.

Suatu hari, di hari ke-10, Kris sedang menonton televisi. Ia tidak memakai apapun untuk menutup dadanya karena malam ini begitu panas.

Hujan tidak turun, ngomong-ngomong.

Kris sedang menonton film laga kesukaannya dengan fokus. Terkadang ia menggeram, terkadang ia menegang atas aksi sang tokoh.

Tao datang, dengan pakaian tidur kebesaran dan celana mini. Ia datang, lalu duduk disamping kakaknya.

Glek.

Mati-matian, Kris meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Melihat Tao dengan pakaian seperti itu, membuat celananya menggembung. Siapa yang tidak 'tegang', melihat Tao dengan baju kebesaran—memperlihatkan bahunya yang mulus, dan celana pendek yang memperlihatkan paha seksinya itu? Jangan lupakan bahwa Tao terlihat lebih menggoda dengan pakaian seperti itu.

"Gege.." ia mendekatkan diri kearah sang kakak. "Tao mau susu~"

"Su... Susu?" tanya Kris heran. Namun, ia menggeram ketika tangan lentik anak itu menggenggam penisnya yang menegang itu.

"Iya," Tao menatapnya dengan sayu. Ia menjikat bibirnya. "Tao mau 'susu' gege masuk kedalam lubang Tao~"

Sejak kapan adiknya menjadi nakal? Sejak kapan adiknya pintar menggoda?

Ketika hendak protes, Tao malah menyentuh terus penis itu.

"Baik jika itu maumu, Zitao.." geramnya sambil menyeringai. "Masuk kamar, Gege akan memberimu 'susu' hingga kau hamil, Zitao~"

End

.

.

 **Gashina imnida. :') penyuka dance Gashina yang mesyumnya minta ampun. Hehe.**

 **Shina rencananya mau bikin sequel dari ff ini, sebenernya. Cuman, Shina takut kalau kalian gak suka karena bakalan ada mpreg-nya. Tapi, kalau mau, Shina bakalan bikin. Nggak janji, tapi :p**

 **Last but not least, RNR juseyo! See ya!**

~Princess KrisTao's OFF!~


End file.
